


6. Empty Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno, ten types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: This is pain but the description for the kiss type was that it was... well... empty. So. Have some minor angst. I promise, the last four will be much happier.





	6. Empty Kiss

It felt…  _ wrong.  _

Kisses from Danny always left him breathless and wanting, needy and strung out, craving more. This one… this one felt disconnected. It felt foreign, like it wasn’t Danny pressing it to his lips, but someone in his partner’s place. Steve didn’t like it. He didn’t like anything about it, and as Danny pulled away to head for the door, he could tell from the way he carried himself that the blond didn’t like it either. Promises made in the dead of night, while fingers danced over skin and eyes slid closed came to mind. 

Promises about the way they’d handle things like this if they arose, the promise that they’d never let it be like it had been with anyone else. 

And Steve’s heart felt so heavy and sore as it hit him what it meant that the promise was being broken. Danny paused by the door, hand on the frame, light glinting off the wedding ring he’d worn now for three years, the one that matched the one on Steve’s hand, making the taller man more detached as he watched him turn.

“I love you. I will see you tonight.”

Even the words held nothing. No usual teasing promise of their sure to be excited reunion, no warning that Steve might be in trouble… nothing. So he said as much, looking down, jaw twitching as he twisted his ring, peripheral vision showing him that Danny was waiting, and then… he was just gone. He’d not gotten what he wanted, and he’d left. 

Steve had warned him long before either had toyed with the idea of marriage that he was… broken. He was far from a whole human being and that things would  _ never  _ be easy. Danny had sworn that he loved him powerfully enough to make it work, and here they stood, Steve in the living room of the house he’d bought with his partner when they’d gotten engaged, Danny on the other side of the closed and locked front door, realizing that maybe… things like promises of forever were doomed to be like that kiss goodbye and that practiced ‘I love you.’

Empty. 


End file.
